riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyromancer
Pyromancers are destructive mages whose sole focus is the mastery of fire, from launching massive incinerating blasts, to trapping their opponents behind a smoldering wall of flame. No other Ascended can match the sheer destruction at the Pyromancer’s fingertips. Strengths Pyromancers keep their enemies at bay with well-placed fire spells, until they can be immolated at the Pyromancer’s leisure. Weaknesses Pyromancers excel at roasting their enemies from afar, and so must be wary of foes able to charge into melee quickly or defend themselves against searing flames. General Overview The main strength of Pyromancers comes from their control of Cooldowns. Their spells are fairly strong overall, some equivalent spells of other mage types have a stronger per-shot damage, but Pyromancers at higher training levels get multiple upgrades that can reduce or even eliminate the cooldowns and/or casting times of their three main combat spells: Fireball, Flame Bolt and Cinder Burst. They can also use the Internalize Charge buff that has no cooldowns to boost the damage of a limited number of spells. This results in an almost frantic onslaught of fire spells being cast against a single target. It can be a bit difficult to get used to this fast paced skill use as the skills never trigger themselves so you're constantly switching between them, but if you aren't disrupted no other class can match the damage output you can put on a target. Recommended Secondary Souls Defensively the Pyromancer is definitely very lacking with a limited shield, one single-target crowd control ability and only cloth armor. For a mainly PvE build it is highly recommended to have a summoning soul like the Elementalist or Necromancer to get a pet; even the lowest level possible pet (such as the Lesser Earth Elemental for the aforementioned Elementalist) can have a notable effect of diverting NPC damage off of you. Usually only a single point will be needed. For a main soul where you will spend most of your off-main points due to the level limits, the Stormcaller is an excellent choice for its improved AoE and crowd control abilities, and the Warlock can be handy due to its self-healing skills. History "Stay here. Those tricks the Elves taught you won’t frighten the Storm Legion." Phynnious Rothmann’s brother said, laughing. Imbecile, Phynnious thought, watching his fellow tribesmen ride to battle. My tricks frightened even my teachers! Sickly son of a Mathosian chieftan, Phynnious Rothmann was sent to study magic with the Elves — less to bring the arcane arts to his people than to stay out from under stomping, booted feet. But the Elves sent him home early: not because his research into fire magic nearly burned their sacred grove to the ground, but because the urgency of human youth made them uncomfortable. Rothmann trudged over to the edge of the cliff to watch as slowly, the valor of the united tribesmen overcame the mindless discipline of Crucia’s Storm Legion. Suddenly, an electric blast erupted in the middle of the battlefield. Whether thanks to lightning or terror, the hair on the back of Phynnious’s neck stood up and he whispered, "Stormtouched." Crucia herself, dragon of storms, had possessed the Legion’s commander. Phynnious knew she could bring to bear superhuman tactics and storm magic that would eradicate every northman in that valley. He knew this even as he rode to the battlefield, quick as a midsummer fire through dry scrub. Leaping off his horse, Phynnious turned into a streak of flame and flashed toward the front line just as the Mathosians quavered on the edge of disaster. Standing on the front line, Rothmann conjured exploding fissures of magma, completing in mere seconds an incantation that took his Elf tutors minutes. White-hot flame lanced from his fingers, sending charred chunks of Legionaries flying in all directions. The Storm Legion’s rally became a rout. An arrow slammed into Rothmann’s shoulder, jarring him into a state of sharp focus. The possessed Storm Legion leader advanced, aiming his second arrow at the mage’s heart. Phynnious screamed at his assailant, exhaling waves of flame that burned the bow away. The general drew his sword and charged through the flames. Two steps from Phynnious he stopped, a statue of solid ash. Phynnious’s laughter blew the ash away on the northern breeze, joined by with the roar of his clansmen as they ran down the fleeing Storm Legion, even as a voice hissed from the sky: "I will kill you, little mage." Years later, as Phynnious fixed the keystone to Crucia’s prison, he taunted, "Remember what you promised me?" and laughed again, breathy and crackling like a bonfire. Quotes *"Fire is a hazard,’ says the coward. ‘Fire is a tool,’ says the fool. I say fire is a weapon, a friend, a state of mind, and that the bold man and the craven burn just as fast." Abilities ﻿ Gallery File:Pyromancer1.jpg File:Pyromancer2.jpg File:Pyromancer3.jpg Category:Classes Category:Mage